


He resembles the moon in a way

by Yukami_Ahiko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd/1st POV, Angst, Future and present time, It's my style, M/M, Nothing much to say, i like writing like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukami_Ahiko/pseuds/Yukami_Ahiko
Summary: The way he came, stayed and left you were like the moon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.  
> I have some serious problems with Past Tenses  
> Kaoru's POV

_The way Rei came into your life, it was like the breath of the moon._

It was there, but you barely noticed. He had always been there, helping you when you need it, letting you talk when you feel like trashing about someone, and simply just being there, giving you a peaceful silence.

You barely spent time with him in return. The lame excuses you had always given were dates and girls, but you knew better than that as the time went by. You just wanted to avoid him, because you afraid of your sexuality being bent, but mostly the reason was he was addicting.

You had been caught crying once, but you had cried more than just that, especially at school. You didn't mean to, but you always cried outside of his club room. You might have had the hope of him hearing you outside, or you just simply wanted to be near him when you cried. He opened for you of course, even if it meant picking a fight with the sun.

You always accepted his invitations, though they were sent from yourself for stepping your way there in the first place, even when you knew you could lose your pride if Rei opens his mouth. He never did. You have known that since long.

He didn't ask, he didn't press on the matter, and he let you choose. You liked that from his own way of comforting, like he respected and understood you, like he cared and knew you better than anyone else. You would still talked, because your conflicts always cut your mind until it bleed, you just cried. However, you preferred to say it with your own courage, not the courage of someone asking the same question of what happened, tell me.

Life was tough, but your family _and_ school were tougher. One time, you got into a fight with your father, and being the over strict type parent he was, he kicked you straight out on that day. It wasn't because you got kicked out that it hurt, but because it hurt when your parents were even more stubborn than their child. Your father snapped, and you snapped too because everyone has their own limit.

Then there was school, the place where your career started to darker, at the same time was the start to the whole fight with your father. You didn't tell Rei about that. You never did because you knew Rei would flip the whole school upside down if any of his children got broken. He might not look the type, but he really would. His year before going abroad had been really _wild_ in your memory. Added to the fact he was an oddball too anyway.

So the first time Rei caught you crying, you trashed your father. And later on, you still trashed your father. When your father kicked you out, you trashed your father. Basically, you always trashed your father whenever you were alone with him. Rei never seemed to mind, he never had that look on his face no matter what you were trashing, well he will when it was his children you were trashing about.

Rei was addicting, you had said. The way he comforted you made him addicting. The way he understood you made him addicting. But above all was his _warmth_ that you were the only one to be able to see it making him addicting.

He always said his skin felt like ice. With you, that was just a terrible way to be a "vampire." Even if he was an actual vampire, then he was alive in your eyes. All his movements had warmth wrapping around them, followed by his comforting gestures, that warmth was always what you were seeking. And it was addicting when you found it.

You weren't a crying baby, but five times crying with Rei near you gave you some realizations. You loved his warmth was the first thing you noticed, and you kinda accepted it. Your sexuality would be bent as a given, and you just couldn't think about it. You weren't homophobic, but certainly you couldn't like boys, but you liked Rei. In the end, you were just that complicated, your second realization slapped that to your face.

Obviously, you started to avoid him after those five times.

But not till long when you gave in.

"Sakuma-san, I like you." You came in one day after club activities had been over and bothered Rei.

He said yes.

**_Truly, the way Rei came into your life was like the breath of the moon._ **

**_Always blowing, but until it got colder when you felt hot, you noticed_.**

* * *

_The way Rei stayed in your life was like the moon._

After you confessed, it was tough time. You forgot that Wanchan and the twins were still in the club room, so later on Wanchan kept giving you the look whenever you were in his eyesight. The one who spread the words were the twins, because the day after that, people started to give you the look just like Wanchan.

"Hakaze-senpai, the straightest guy in school is dating Sakuma-senpai!" That news honestly spread faster than fire in the forest.

You always met up with Rei after school when you guys were dating, and everyday literally, you complained about how people in school gave you the look. He just chuckled, saying it would die down after a while. (Though it didn't until they graduated) Sometimes you went out on a date with him. _Forcing_ wasn't the right word, you _persuaded_ him to go outside with you. He wasn't lazy or anti-social, he just... never like the outside when it wasn't cold.

Your first date with him was Christmas Eve. It wasn't the best, but it was perfect for you and him as both of you two's first date with a man. You did things like normal couples, holding hands and kissing with some girls squealing around you, it was fun. And the weather fit the mood too. Cold enough to let you held his hands almost the entire time, feeling his fingers laced in yours, feeling his skin warmth up your hands without gloves interrupting the contact.

Not until your tenth date you gave up calling him Sakuma-san, at the same time he just called you Kaoru. The name Rei lingering on your tongue felt awfully odd, but at the same time connected. But not until the fifteenth date you got used to it. The name Rei after that rolled out of your tongue started to become automatically. Though with your ears just hearing Kaoru, it took five more dates after that. Rei's voice was just too perfect for your name.

You two shared your first memorable night together on graduation day. Honestly, Rei was more than just amazing, and you being the bottom for the first time was... well, satisfying. It was like stepping into a completely foreign land with like 20% knowledge, and later on not regretting the decision. Though that didn't mean you won't be topping sometimes, Rei was amazing in both way too anyway. It would be sad if you two couldn't have it both ways.

You two got an apartment after two months of graduation. Since you had been kicked out of your own house, you spent you life in Rei's house until an apartment was rent for you two. You had a weird routine during those times, obviously because his family was not at all near being normal. You were trying to be cool with it, you _tried_ , but it had seemed like Rei's younger brother was trying to chased you out along with Rei.

"Don't flirt anywhere near me. Why you anyway." Rei's younger brother always remarked. _Bitterly_.

You agreed on bringing in Rei's lovely coffin in the club room into the apartment as soon as you saw him about to whine. And it was in front of the door fifteen minutes later, with Wanchan banging on the door, and Adonis carrying it. Rei immediately skipped out and grabbed his coffin like it was lighter than a feather, like it was where his life depends on. It took a while for him to settle down, but you four got in a small talk after everything.

And you finally believed Rei was indeed an actual vampire, (and his family too) on the date of his birthday. The news wasn't surprising, but was quite a surprise when you actually felt his fangs inside your bare neck. He didn't drink much, but the aftermath effects were dizziness and pain obviously. He said you would get used to if he drinks often, like _once per day_ as his suggestion, and you two settled for once a week.

It was a year later you two proposed to each other at the same time during a date. Neither you or him had planned of this, it just sort of happened. More girls were squealing around you two than the first time you both kissed. It was awkward because they knew you two had been the UNDEAD of Yumeosaki Academy, and were filming every minutes of it. Of course the video was on the internet an hour after that, and the likes, views and comments were surprisingly a lot and overwhelming to your feeling. But it was nice, you two had left a legacy on the internet.

Again with the banging on the door a week after, a lot of visits happened, mostly old friends. UNDEAD was first to reunite, with Wanchan rudely congratulated both of them, and Adonis was just... being Adonis. Oddballs united later on the same day, and they gave you quite some _presents_. Before leaving, each of them congratulated you and Rei separately. Then came next the Light Music Club the day after. Rei nearly cried when he saw how his children, specifically 2wink, had grown to be a fine unit and teenagers, Wanchan was still rude though.

Trickstars and Knights, along with Ryuuseitai all came in at the same time. It was a busy and noisy morning to keep things in check _and_ Rei _awake_ , worse when more than 50% of them were energetic kind of people, and Sena-kun being close to Makoto-kun. (Thanks the lord that Mao and Arashi were helping with keeping those two in check.)

Unexpectedly, fine showed up along with Akatsuki, probably because Hasumi-kun had to keep an eye on Tenshounin-kun, sometimes during the week. And expectedly, Kanzaki-kun called you disgrace until the rest of the day, you were used to that but... whatever. All of you had quite of a talk about the past, but Rei didn't seemed to be affected much. He kept his calm, and you got to know a lot more about the Oddballs and _things_. However, that didn't mean Rei didn't think about it after, he was stressed out that night. You embraced him, and he was into it way more than usual.

Valkyrie showed up, and you all had a staring contest. In the end, all they said was congratulation. What was the point of that anyway? Ra*bits knocked on the door with Switch, a weird combination but things ran smoothly. They got some presents, some _actual_ ones.

The bell of the church rang one month later, you and Rei were officially married. The fun part of setting up the ceremony was choosing clothes. You were begging for Rei to wear a wedding dress, but he almost successfully persuaded you to wear one instead of him in return. In the end, you two settled for different colors suits. Sending out invitations was fun too, you got to be in charged of Wanchan and Adonis, and they were obedient, though Wanchan was "hyped" for a minute and nearly "bit" everyone. Yeah, it was fun.

A month after that, you two got into contract with a small agency and made fine money. You two could go pro but decided to do it as UNDEAD, not just two of you. Now, you would just save up some money and buy a house big enough for all four people, not an apartment that fit only two. The agency wasn't bad, your popularity didn't go down but neither did it go up, just a steady line through the graph. Rei seemed pleased with that, and you too.

With some funding of all of UNDEAD's families except yours, sadly, you all managed a house six months later. You took care of all the paperworks since you didn't contribute to the funding at all, and figured out you were surprisingly quite good at it. You also got UNDEAD to be under a contract of one of the most famous agency in the city. You all went pro in less than a year.

At nights, you had some peaceful times next to Rei's coffin. You guys didn't do anything, just sitting and holding hands with your head on his shoulder. But you missed those times, to be able to just simply hold hands and enjoy each other's presence, simply say to each other words of love, and simply kiss to the fullest. Making out wasn't always on the list, just only when either of you or him felt a need to be comforted like that, or just when things were scheduled to happen.

Things went smoothly as the time passed, like it was meant to happen.

You and him were happy with the current life, but sometimes a question ran through your mind.

You knew better to not ask.

**_The way Rei stayed in your life was like the moon._ **

**_Always shining no matter if it was needed or not, always looking out to guide humans in the dark of night, and always carrying the same beauty of purity._ **

* * *

  _The way Rei left your life, it was like the dawn_

You didn't know why but it hurt so bad. You just couldn't let go of him, he was your everything, and you didn't want it to end. You shook, hands reached out trying to reach to him. You shouted, hoping... hoping he could hear you...

You knew he won't...

But...

You had to tried! Miracles happen, people always said that! But why were you trying when you have already known the result?! More importantly, why were you trying to take a hold of him?! You didn't have the right to, your faith said that. Drilled into your mind every seconds, your faith carved into you brain reality. Your time was up, you were no longer have the right to hold him in your reach.

But who said how long your love can last? Who said you didn't have the right to love him? Who had laid out these nonsense?!

What was this reality? You couldn't accept this! This stupid nonsense was nowhere to be true.

But wait,...

Why are you feeling guilty?! You weren't the wrong in this one, you didn't even do anything. Guilty... for what?

You cried.

Your feelings were bleeding, and your mind was tainted. You cried a lot, and screamed till your throat hurt. You just couldn't get this, but now he was gone... nowhere in your mind you could reach him; nowhere in your reach you could held out a hand for him; and nowhere in your reality you could find him. It was too late.

The world had been gone, the world that was yours had now been gone. Where must it be the path it took you to your world back then? _Just_ _stopped_ , you yelled in your mind. _It had been too_ _late_ , reality slapped you. _Wake up!!_ You screamed to yourself. _Stop crying_ … you had been at it for days…

"Rei, Rei… REI!" You called, mixing your sobs with his name. When will he hear you? This solitude was too much. _Where is Rei? Where is your Rei?!_

 _Let's run_ , your brain said.

 _Let's try another way_ , your hope called.

 _Let's find him no matter what_ , your heart encouraged. 

 _But please stop_ , your soul begged.

 _Please stop hurting yourself_ , your hands plead.

 _Stop looking, you won't like the truth_ , your mirror self helped.

 _Make up your mind already_ , reality shook you. 

"I..." you curled up your hands, digging those nails deeply into your palms. 

What should you do? You wanted to look for him, but you were afraid of what you would find. You didn't want to look for him, but you were afraid of never seeing him again. What should you do? Why couldn't you just choose?!

_"We know each other more than we thought, Kaoru." He had smiled_

_"No matter what, we would always love each other." He had always said._

_"Kaoru, let's get married." He had proposed to you._

_"We'll never leave each other." He had lied._

"Rei..." And you ran.

Didn't know where but you just ran, to the straight path had been laid down ahead. To the the bright light that would give you the answer. To the warmth that felt like his. And to the truth that you would never want to know.

**_The way Rei left his life, it was like the dawn._ **

**_It was a huge shift, saying goodbye to the moon before he knew it. And welcoming the sun to start again from dusk._ **

* * *

_Rei_ _stood there, drowning himself in the rain._

_How foolish he was._

_How uncareful he had been._

_Oh and how terrible was this cut. It ached so bad._

_"Kaoru... Please come back. Please..." His voice trembled, he cried._

_**On the grave, it carved: Hakaze Kaoru - death at age 32.** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed   
> Rei's POV

Ahh, how long has it been again?    
  
50 years maybe, or was it just yesterday? Maybe centuries, or a few decades. But how long has it been?    
  
You have something else more important though, no, you  _ had _ something else more important. Yeah, that beautiful lover of yours, buried deep into the ground in the coffin you treasure with all your heart backyard. You want him back, you have always wanted him back.    
  
That beautiful lover of yours, whose smile was your only sun; whose eyes were your only light; whose voice sounded like a lullaby for you; whose life was devoted to you entirely.    
  
How long has it been?    
  
You loved him too, the moment he stepped into your life as your only sun. His straight jokes, his embarrassing moments, his adorable flushed face, his warm hands, and those needy embraces from each other.    
  
_ How long has it been? _ __   
  
This mansion, from the small house you all had decided to bought for the growth of the four, drowned in the mementos the two had left. But this mansion, death, dark, and filthy, was because of him that it changed. When had it changed again? Was that the same time he left?    
  
_ How long has it been again? _   
  
Maybe instead of himself working even on deathbed, you should have stopped him. You should have cut the root, you should have given him some rest instead of standing there, and just looking. No, you had meant to stop him, he had even flashed you an obvious sick smile; but because of the same smile, you couldn't.    
  
On that night when the stars painted the beautiful picture of peacefulness, you walked into his study room. The candle's light was dim, casting over its small shadow, as one, reflected along with his shadow on the wall near by. He could have turned on the light and let it helped with his eyesight, but he was well aware of the time; it was midnight, and your room was on the opposite side. He knew you didn't need sleep, but you never even liked the electric light too anyway, so he kept it dim, dim enough just for his area.    
  
He sit there, back facing door, hair tied up and pair of glasses. You never knew he wear glasses, never once even heard him mention anything about his eyes. Yet here he was, scribbling down stuffs that you didn't seem to recognize with a pair of quite thick lenses glasses on. You chose to not walk over, but simply called out his name. The letters of his name rolled out, he turned back.    
  
His eyelids seemed to be heavy, carrying the invisible weight telling him to go to sleep. His hair was obviously messy, like a nest of generations of birds. The bags under his eyes were just so dark that you thought it was make-up; in reality were the result of not sleeping for what seemed to be weeks. How had you not noticed all that in the morning?    
  
He called back to answer, put down his glasses and mixed with a fast massage on the bridge of his nose. And came his usual smile, the usual smile he would flash to tell you he was more than just fine, he was great.  _ You had seen through that facade so many times. _ Softly you said, "You need to rest."    
  
He chuckled and walked over to kiss you. The kiss was sloppy. It wasn't bad, he had never been a bad kisser, but it was sloppy, _ not the way he would want to kiss you _ . It was so sloppy to be unnoticed, but before you could comment, he beat you with, "I'll be there soon."    
  
You didn't trust his words but you let him be, whatever he needed to finish was probably important for UNDEAD. And so you went back to your room, laid on your side and with all your hope that he would definitely come. You waited.   
  
He did came, pulling you out of your coffin and staying up with you to stare out of the window. You two talked, for a minute or two, then silence filled the gap. You had always enjoyed the quiet moments you two shared, but never once something had given you a bad feeling like this... and your sixth sense barely went wrong... but you really hope it did this time.    
  
"Sing me to sleep," he requested. Like a child, he rested his head on your shoulder; despite being nearly the same height, it really wasn't that uncomfortable. And so you settled him on your lap, hands wandered around his soft and smooth hair, feeling the sensation in between your fingers. You sang, that deep soothing voice he said he loved, flowed softly out of your mouth.    
  
You didn't know what to sing, what would actually fit as a lullaby for him, for someone you loved so dearly that hadn't been sleeping at all. Let just went along in your mind, digging up some of his favorite songs he always said he liked, and that one song you had written for him secretly in high school, started to walk out from your throat into thin air.    
  
The moment you finished, he pulled your head down, so close that your nose and his touched. With some lame jokes, he teased you about the song, and how awful of you for keeping it away up until now. You laughed and flushed, but also returned those lame jokes with something that would make him embarrassed. And you mind stung, that bad feeling like to play with you started to sting so bad.    
  
_ It wasn't right. It was so off. Something ran off the path.  _ __   
  
You were so afraid, afraid of this person you loved so dearly would be gone in a blink of an eyes. Before you knew it, he might be gone. Not just off somewhere cheating, but somewhere  _ he cannot go back _ with you even when he wanted to. "Come here," you pulled him up, he might be gone the next day, you thought; and then you just cried your eyes out. The stinging feeling wouldn't even at least try to go away.  __ You did not like any moment of this .    
  
As someone wonderful as him, he asked, but you just wouldn't tell him. In the end, it was just a feeling that had yet to be confirmed by reality. And then you two just sit there, with him hugging you until you stopped. You have never been a heavy crier, so all of the dramas ended in somewhat felt like fifteen minutes, and you told him to rest. The him in the study room, needed and had to rest. You might be a vampire, but you don't have the power to change anything; you now could only hope he would be really okay.   
  
He left early the next day, with somewhat like two hours of sleep. Those eyelids had been less heavy, but the weight was still hanging on those saying at least a few more hours of sleep. He shrugged it off with the cup of dark coffee on his hand, so dark that you thought you thought he put charcoal in there; you worried.    
  
UNDEAD had a day off on that day, but he still went somewhere else. With a few stacks of folders in his bag, you greeted him off. Remembering what had happened yesterday, more like that day's morning, he comforted you with a few kisses and teasing, the same old jokes to see you actually smile before he was off. And then he was gone, you were restlessly at home worrying. 

Things after that?

You don’t even want to think about. He was gone, the day after and just like that, left you. The accident, with society, was so small that it only got a tiny corner of newspaper. Ten sentences, five lines, and that was it. Mostly just about the famous UNDEAD losing its member, nothing about how the accident even happened. Yeah, just a few pathetic line for you to reflect at your mistake. You should had stopped him, because you knew. You didn’t.   
  
How long has it been?

Looking back at those printed lines on the newspaper, you sure are now pathetic. You can’t blame anything else now, not even you. You are not the type to hold grudge,

_ It has been centuries too anyway. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not realistic for papers to stay the same after centuries, but Rei has his own way of keeping stuffs. 
> 
> Didn't mean to have a second chapter, but I thought at least give some kind of hints of how Kaoru died. Plus, I never did tag one-shot so why not. 
> 
> This has meant to be longer... but things just couldn't go right after 2/3 of the story so I rather end it like this than actually leave it unfinished, which was my first thought. 
> 
> And yes the ending is rush and I'm sorry orz
> 
> Please do leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I successfully fool any of you? Thinking, oh Rei was dead, but actually it was Kaoru XD
> 
> I'm ReiKao's trash x3 So I kinda finished this one faster than the other terrible fic that I planned to edit sometime in the future.  
> I love writing in this style, I would say this style is my strong point. It's easier to write even when my inspiration is like thinner than a piece paper.  
> And honestly, I'm bad at writing fluff ;-;
> 
> Anyway, I dont know if I would write one in Rei's POV...
> 
> Please do comment! 
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
